The Love that can't Be
by rdschmitz96
Summary: In ancient Egypt a priestess named Dawn can't fall in love but when the man she loves admits that he love her things start to change. she is determined to be with him even if it means leaving the priesthood to do it. (Atem x OC)
1. The new beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with yu-gi-oh. Everything belongs to the original owner.**

**This is my first yu-gi-oh love story so please review and enjoy! **

**Prologue:** In a small village outside a palace in ancient Egypt. The King and Queen of England was on a vacation in Egypt to see an old friend there, along with them was there new daughter. The royal family had to stay in the small village because they were leaving after staying for 2 months. The pharaoh who was the king of England best friend warned them that there had been attacks on small villages like that one by the thieves.

"Do you think that the pharaoh was right I fear for my daughter protection" said the queen "my queen he is right because I saw the thieves in hiding waiting for the right moment to attack" said the king.

"Well what do we do if anything is to happen" said the queen "listen if we are attack by the thieves I will protect you and you take our daughter very close to the palace and drop her near the temple and make sure the thieves don't see you and tell the high priest that she will be named Dawn and will live to be an Egyptian for the rest of her life as a priestess" said the king.

"But that only happens if we are attack which I hope never happens" said the queen so a few minutes later the royal family heard screams from houses not far away from where they are staying.

"My love I know you don't want to do this but please start leaving now toward the palace I think that the high priest will be there waiting for you I don't know but our main problem is protecting our daughter" said the king "but I…" said the queen "please leave I'll hold them back so the thieves won't notice you" said the king.

The queen started running toward the palace into the temple while holding her daughter dawn she sees the high priest who was coming out of the palace to go to the temple "high priest please come here" said the queen.

The high priest look to see the queen running for her life "aw, the queen of England what brings you here you leave in 2 days" said the high priest "please care for my daughter her name is Dawn" said the queen "why might I ask" said high priest.

"The village is being attack by thieves and my husband is dead by now and we decided the best thing for Dawn is to stay here in Egypt be a priestess she will never feel the love of parents so farewell" said the queen "Dawn will be in good hands I promise and the gods be with you" said the high priest.

A few years later Dawn is now 5 and the pharaoh's son who is named Atem (yami yugi from the show of yu-gi-oh) is just one year ahead of Dawn these two are childhood friends. Dawn was taken care of by the priestess named Isis who is the main priestess of the temple but must follow the pharaoh orders to the rule of the temple.

Dawn was train to become a priestess and to serve anyone and help them if needed she had the rules to be explained:

You must be a virgin meaning the priestess must not have any contact with a man

Must be purified and clean before going to the temple meaning the priestess must not have any sin

If the main priestess losses her virginity the other priestess then can be with any man they want

NEVER LEAVE THE TEMPLE AT NIGHT DON'T GO OUT this is the most important rule.

"Dawn please come her child" said Isis "yes Isis" said Dawn while she looks like she just woke up "Dawn the pharaoh request you for a meeting now, please look nice" said Isis "do you know if Atem will be there I would like to talk to him" said Dawn.

Atem and Dawn have been childhood friends ever since she came to the temple because he regularly visited the temple to pray. "Dawn you know what I am going to look into your future" said Isis "what? How?" said Dawn while walking to the palace "I have the power to look into people's future" said Isis.

**Vision: **_The first rule got unbanned and that Dawn is with Atem who was the new pharaoh and they were going to have a son and rule Egypt together,_ **end of vision.** "Hmm, very interesting" said Isis "what, what did you see" said Dawn "I can't tell you not yet at least" said Isis they finally arrived and the pharaoh was sitting in his throne and next to him was Atem his son.

"Welcome Dawn is been awhile" said the pharaoh "yes it has my king" said Dawn while bowing "Isis please leave us" said the pharaoh "as you wish" said Isis while bowing as well "Dawn I called you here because I need to tell about your parents" said the pharaoh "really please" said Dawn.

"Where do I begin well your mother and father were from England and they're royal so you're a princess, your parents died trying to protect you and they wanted you to be an Egyptian for the rest of your life" said the pharaoh "all this time I never knew but wow I'm a princess that means I can marry a prince once I leave the temple which will never happen because I'm already a priestess" said Dawn while looking at Atem.

"Well Dawn I think you should stay here for the night because it's nearly sunset my son will your room for the time being" said the pharaoh so Dawn walks over to Atem to be her room "Dawn it's been awhile how you been" said Atem.

"Yes it has and I been well but I miss seeing you in the temple" said Dawn "I'm so sorry but my father is teaching how to rule the kingdom when I take his place" said Atem "is this my room if I was to stay in the palace" said Dawn while looking in the golden room "yes it is" said Atem.

The room was golden, the bed was fit for a queen, and to no one else but Atem and Dawn there is a secret passage leading to the pharaoh "I wonder if your mother will speak to me about something I need help with" said Dawn "yes she would now if you excuse I'll take my leave" said Atem he leaves and goes out the huge doors outside for a midnight walk.

Dawn used the secret entrance to see the pharaoh wife named Alexis to talk about her love life "welcome Dawn I see your well" said Alexis "yes milady I'm fine thank-you do you know why I'm here" said Dawn "yes I do" said Alexis "milady please tell me about my love life" said Dawn then she notice Atem standing looking toward the sunset, he was very handsome with the deep sunlight hitting him with a peaceful face then dawn started to blush and Alexis noticed who she was looking at it was her son.

"Well my son looks handsome tonight he is growing up before me but I can see he has a lover already" said Alexis "WAIT WHAT HE DOES" said Dawn with a jealous tone "yes he does would you like to know who she is" said Alexis "YES I WOULD" said Dawn with a anger tone "that women is you Dawn you look at him with feelings of love in your eyes and don't try and hide it either you love him" said Alexis "I'll finally admit it I love him but I can't, I'm a priestess, I can never be with a man" said Dawn.

"In truth love will always find a way even if you have to break the rules in order to be with the man you love have a good night, Dawn" said Alexis "have a good night milady" said Dawn while bowing and she left to her room and went to sleep.

The next morning bad news was spread through the kingdom about the queen falling ill with a sickness that no man has ever even heard of everyone tried their best to save her but she fell into death and the kingdom was in sorrow.

There was a death ceremony for the queen's death and the pharaoh asks Dawn to run the ceremony she did well for someone so small and young in age 10 days later… The pharaoh was in his room he walks on the balcony when he notices his son behind bush acting like he was waiting for someone.

He notice some of the priestess walking out from the temple then he saw Dawn was with them "I wonder if Atem is going to do something with Dawn hope he does get caught" thought the pharaoh before the queen died she told her husband that her son was falling in love with Dawn and also told him that they are destiny to be together so Atem started to get up and walk toward the women.

"Hey Dawn mind coming over here for a second" said Atem coming up from behind "oh Atem sure" said Dawn and he took her just behind that bush wear no one can see them except Atem didn't realize that his father was watching them from the balcony.

"What do you want Atem" said Dawn then she notice that he was coming closer and closer until few inches before her lips "I know that I can't do anything else but happy birthday" said Atem and gave dawn a passionate kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing" said Dawn after breaking the kiss "I just wanted to show you how I felt about you because I really don't care if you have to follow the first rule of the priestess but no one can change how you feel about a person and I love you with all my heart" said Atem.

"He just admitted that he loves me I can't believe it the guy I really like is in love with me OH MY GOD, now I know what Alexis said about that I already like Atem for when I first meet him in the temple" thought Dawn.

**Flashback: **_"Dawn get ready now, the pharaoh and his son are coming here to pray you need to greet him with better clothing and emotion" said Isis "yes maim" said Dawn so they all got ready and line up to wait for the pharaoh arrival then the two golden doors open and the pharaoh and his son walk in. _

"_I need a priest to bless my son with oil" said the pharaoh then notice a girl a little bit younger than his son "Isis who is this young women here" said the pharaoh Isis walk over to him and whispered in his ear "that girl is the daughter of your best friend from England" said Isis "I can't believe it I heard what happen to them it's a good thing they saved their daughter, (to the girl) young maiden what is your name" said the pharaoh "um… Dawn my king" said Dawn. _

_She notice the pharaoh's son "um…excuse me but what is your name" said Dawn "oh, you mean me, well I'm Atem nice to meet you" said Atem. Dawn turn around and walk to a corner and blush so no one can see her meaning that she likes Atem a little _**end of flashback.**

"I forgot that it was my birthday so thank-you and I will admit but I love you too" said Dawn "your welcome how old are you" said Atem "um…11" said Dawn "really I'm just one year ahead of you" said Atem then gave her a goodbye kiss 4 years later…Atem father has died a natural death and now the kingdom waits for a new pharaoh.

**Thank-you for reading the prologue to "The love that can't be". I will continue if this has lots of review but I already started writing the first chapter. **


	2. Coronation and confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with yu-gi-oh. Everything belongs to the original owner.**

**This is the first chapter of "The love that can't be" review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1:** Dawn is 14 years of age and she wants to comfort Atem because his father has just pass into death. "I'm sorry lady Dawn but we aren't allowing anyone see the prince, even you" said the door guard so Dawn went outside started climbing the vines that grow on the walls to get to Atem room.

"Oh I wish someone was here to comfort my grief" said Atem "my lord your wish is my command" said Dawn coming onto the ledge. "Dawn how in the world did you get up here" said Atem "me I climb the vines of the walls" said Dawn she came down and sat on the bed and gave Atem a hug "I'm sorry for the loss but I will be here for you because I promise your mother that I'll protect you but if she didn't say that I'll still protect you anyway" said Dawn.

Atem was crying on Dawn shoulder "Dawn I have no one, I feel so alone" said Atem "wait didn't hear what I just said I'll be there for you. I never told you this but did you know that I was alone too until I met you I love you Atem and always will" said Dawn.

"Wait a minute Dawn said she loved me OH MY GOD she loves me I hope she doesn't notice I'm blushing. HOLY RA I've found my queen she been here under my very nose my best friend Dawn. I'll wait until I'm pharaoh for a while then she will become mine" thought Atem "well thank-you for coming here it means a lot to me, hurry before the guards notice you're here" said Atem.

"Well future pharaoh I'll see you later bye" said Dawn while giving him a kiss then went down the vines. Dawn walk toward the temple and went to her room and she notice a letter grab it and open it then read it.

_Dear Dawn,_

_I personally invite you to my coronation and I don't know if they will allow it but I want you to be the one to put the crown on my head. When I become pharaoh I will make you one of my high priest so you can be by my side. You know that if you leave the temple you don't have to follow the first rule I'm just saying because I want you to become mine forever._

_ Love, Atem _

_P.S. I love you and you're the most beautiful women I have ever seen so please consider my offer._

"What in the world how did he send that letter" Dawn said to herself then she notice Isis smile at her and said, "he wrote that letter before you arrive in his room he really wants you to do this you should feel honored" "this is really…I'm just in shock he really trust me and his feeling haven't change for me he stills love me, Isis tell him I accept his offer" said Dawn.

The day of the coronation arrives "Dawn hurry up, Atem personally invite you for this your gang to be late" said Isis "I'm sorry but I over slept" said Dawn then she got ready and ran toward the palace where thousands of people wait for the new pharaoh.

"My goodness there are a lot of people" said Dawn "I know" said Isis.

Atem POV

"Here I am waiting, I am ready for this of course I am my father train me well" thought Atem then I turned around and saw something "what is this" said Atem.

**Vision:**_ A child is running toward women saying, "Mother" a girl was there holding her child and playing she was really beautiful then a door opens the child looks and said, "Father." "WHAT THE he looks just like me" thought Atem "yes my son I'm home, I'm here, I'm sorry I had to leave for a while but I'm back" said future Atem._

_The future Atem saw his wife and it was no surprise it was the future self of Dawn "OH MY GOD its Dawn so she really is going to be my wife" said Atem while blushing then closed my eyes and open them back up _**end of vision.**

Dawn POV

Atem came from the end of the doorway and I look at him. Atem look like a king with his gold and his hair was so clean and I put my head down not to notice his glory.

Both Atem and Dawn POV

"Greeting and welcome to an invite that will change history the coronation of prince Atem" said the high priest "wait can I ask someone else to crown me" said Atem "well who do you want milord" said the high priest. "I call the priestess named Dawn my close friend please come forward and put my crown on my head" said Atem.

Dawn look up and started walking toward the high priest and priestess. Dawn arrived and was giving Atem crown she looked down Atem was kneeling telling her that he ready. "I hear by as a priestess crown you as the new pharaoh of Egypt please rise" said Dawn and now Atem was the pharaoh of Egypt and began his reign of his kingdom.

4 days later…

Everything was back to normal Dawn went back to the temple and Atem reigned as the pharaoh.

Dawn POV

"Dawn I'm so pride of you. You are the second priestess too become one rank under the high priestess I'm jealous" said Isis "I don't deserve this you need it more than me" said Dawn.

"Dawn you're a wonderful priestess now go wash yourself before your service today" said Isis "oh, already did that's why I look like this" said Dawn. "Well look at you oh yeah the pharaoh is coming to pray because he said he needing it" said Isis "AW MAN we have to wear the special robes with hoods if he comes dang it uhhh…why, fine get ready Isis" said Dawn.

Both women went to change and all the priestess line up at the door with hoods on so the pharaoh can't see their face and the doors open and the pharaoh walks in "well ladies you know the drill I must take your hoods off" said Atem and he did so until the last priestess "hmm, I wonder I haven't seen her yet" said Atem then I take my own hood off.

"My king you don't have taken it off for me because I'm your friend" said Dawn "yes tis true" said Atem "come pray" said Dawn then Atem was finished and left without saying a word "that idiot he didn't even say anything about my ranking" said Dawn.

2 days later…

Atem POV

"Oh my God I need a break from all this work" said Atem "milord how about you relax underneath a spring where the priestess bath you're the only man to go there" said high priest Seto (me: that is Seto Kaiba from the modern time but this is him in ancient times in ancient Egypt from 3,000 year ago) "What you're crazy I'm a type a person who would never do that but (to himself) maybe I'll be alone or not" said Atem.

I made sure the guards knew what I was going to do and as I was walking to the spring I heard singing. "Don't tell me someone is here especially a women" said Atem and to make sure I wasn't spotted started climbing a tree and moved my head slowly to see who was in the spring.

To my surprise what I saw made my blush a deep rose color and turned my head away quickly "WHAT THE HECK it's a women naked, no don't do this you're not that type of guy (turn his head and notice who the girl was) what its, its DAWN" thought Atem just then the branch underneath me broke and I fell into the water.

Both Atem and Dawn POV

"Wait what the heck jerk, what did you do that on purpose jerk" said Dawn because she know it's a man "Dawn wait it's me Atem" said Atem. "Wait I'm sorry please LOOK AWAY" said Dawn "I'm so sorry but can't take my eyes off of you" said Atem then got up and was soaked wet and started to take the top of his clothes until he was bare.

"I know what you're thinking but my clothes need to dry don't get the wrong idea ok" said Atem and Dawn is just standing there afraid of what might happen. "Dawn don't be afraid I won't hurt you" said Atem and Dawn felt a little bitter "I know this is weird to say but can I touch you" said Dawn (me: this answer will depend on the future of this two) "yes you may but touch the upper body please" said Atem.

Dawn slowly walked toward Atem and just stared at him for hours not realizing that there is a shield around them so no one can see them. Finally Dawn put her hand on his chest then went behind him to rub his shoulders "you know I think I need to be going" said Dawn "umm…yes right" said Atem.

Dawn gathered her things but before she left Atem received a kiss on the cheek then ran off "hmm…I wonder if my future has already begun" said Atem then he gathered his clothes and left thinking the event that just happen without saying a word to no one (me: this is getting sweet aww…Dawn is shy to her future husband, spoiler alert).

**Thank-you for reading the first chapter of "The love that can't be" please review and tell me how I did. Your reviews help me become a better writer so thank-you. **


	3. There is trouble a foot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with yu-gi-oh. Everything belongs to the original owner.**

**This is the second chapter of "The love that can't be" review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:** It has been 3 days since that little incident with Dawn and Atem.

Atem POV

"Milord there has been an issue where women in some of the villages has been disappearing lately" said Seto. "Yes I know I must search for them I heard they have been taken by the thieves" said Atem. "Yes that true it could happen to the women here" said Seto "make sure all women stay in their home" said Atem "yes milord" said Seto.

Dawn POV

"Dawn be careful out there mysterious attacks on women disappearing" said Isis "I will" said Dawn. She went out and was about to become nightfall "I think I need to get back" said Dawn while walking noticed a man standing there "uh, sir can I help you with something" said Dawn.

"NO miss all I need is you" said the man "excuse me" said Dawn "you heard me now come along" said the man. The man grab my arm and started dragging me to his home (me: thieves hideout hint hint Bakura) "let me go" said Dawn "sorry lady but no can do" said the man.

The two finally reach his home and I was left there to rot "wait where are you going" said Dawn "to finally get the pharaoh to come, by the way I'm Bakura king of thieves" said Bakura "oh my God he is son of the man who killed my father oh no" said Dawn!

Meanwhile back at the temple Isis notice that it was morning and Dawn never came back "OH NO Dawn is one of their victims I got to tell the pharaoh" said Isis and ran to the palace.

Atem POV

"Seto any news on where the thieves are hiding" said Atem "No milord" said Seto then the door was slam open "my pharaoh we have trouble its Dawn she is one of them, she gone, she never came back" said Isis while crying. "OH NO, WHAT SHE'S GONE NO,NO,NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING I WON'T STOP TILL SHE IS FOUND SEARCH THE ENTIRE KINGDOM IF YOU HAVE DON'T STOP TILL SHE IS FOUND" said Atem (me: oh someone is mad now).

I sat back on my throne putting my face on my hands "why me this never happen to my father while he was in rule what am I supposed to do" said Atem. "Wait my pharaoh I think I can talk to her through my mind I you want to hear you must touch your puzzle" said Isis "do it Isis" said Atem.

Dawn POV

"My hands hurt Bakura tried the ropes too tight OUCH…what I am supposed to do" said Dawn. **In her mind **_"Dawn can you hear me" said Isis "huh what who goes there" said Dawn "it's me the priestess Isis I was able to contract you in your mind" said Isis "Isis where are you" said Dawn. "I'm in the palace with the pharaoh" said Isis "can he hear me" said Dawn "yes he can" said Isis._

_The pharaoh can hear everything and talk as well "Atem can you hear me" said Dawn "yes Dawn I can where are you and are you ok" said Atem "I think I'm in the town where my father was killed and yes I'm fine but the man who captured me is Bakura the king of thieves and I think I'll have the same fate as my father. Atem I'm so scared I'm not ready to die not yet my life has only begun" said Dawn._

"_Don't you worry Dawn I'll save you I promise" said Atem _**and no more words complete silence **"well of course he'll come I know him to well" said Dawn. "well hello miss I'm back now what was I going to do oh yes that right after my father killed yours the king of England with his last might killed my father and I'm here to take revenge" said Bakura.

"What will you do" said Dawn "I'll think I'll have fun before I kill you" said Bakura "OH NO" said Dawn! Bakura wasn't joking he torture me to his heart contempt all you can hear in the city is screams of helpless women. "The pharaoh will be arriving soon I'm sure because he is your lover" said Bakura "don't you dare touch him you scumbag" said Dawn and thrown at the floor with blood and pain.

Atem POV

"Milord what do we do" said Isis "gather the high priests and my horse we go to Thebes" said Atem "as you wish" said Isis then the high priests came and grab their horses and rode to Thebes. "There are a lot of buildings pharaoh we'll never find her" said Seto "Seto BE QUIET LISTEN do you hear that (screams: NO, NO, NO AWWW HELP ME).

"It's this way" said Atem the screams get louder (Atem please help me) "what that's my name there is only one person who know my name it's DAWN" said Atem and there outside the place "alright guys prepare yourself for anything but I get Bakura he's mine" said Atem.

Both Atem and Dawn POV

"BAKURA WHERE IS SHE" said Atem "well pharaoh she right here" said Bakura and Dawn look like a mess and badly hurt "GIVE HER TO ME NOW" said Atem "you need to wait duel me" said Bakura "HERE WE GO, DIAHA (Egyptian for duel)" said Atem and just like that before the duel was over Atem life was endanger because he'll be hurt and Dawn started running before the last shot by Bakura "NOOOO" said Dawn.

"Dawn what are you doing" said Atem "saving your life I love you" said Dawn and took the blast head on "DAWN NO OPEN YOUR EYES NOOO (to Bakura) BAKURA YOU SON OF A" said Atem "no pharaoh no bad language she is just a girl" said Bakura "SHE IS NOT JUST A GIRL SHE IS MY FRIEND AND YOU KILL HER I'LL KILL YOU" said Atem.

"Atem I'm ok but barely I'm really hurt" said Dawn "OH MY GOD DAWN YOUR ALIVE I MISS YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" said Atem running to her with tears in his eyes (me: of course I'll never kill the lovers it's their future). Atem turn his head and saw Bakura was gone "what he is gone next time I see that jerk I'll kill him mark my word" said Atem "its ok I'm fine" said Dawn and fell to the ground.

2 days later…

"Where am I" said Dawn "you're in the palace in my room" said Atem "Atem how long was I out" said Dawn "2 days and you were badly hurt I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time" said Atem it's something Dawn went through. "it's not your fault because I was the one who went outside before night falls" said Dawn " thank-you and Dawn the high priestess wants to see you I'll carry you there" said Atem "thank-you" said Dawn.

The two went to the temple and Atem had to stay outside the room but he know one thing that will be said "Dawn welcome the gods welcome you too" said Mana (the high priestess) "tell me what is it high priestess" said Dawn.

"I have two things,

The first rule is unbanned the priestess don't have to be virgins anymore (me: yeah finally it's time this happen)

You are hear by to stay in the palace not just for your protection but your future as well" said Mana.

"NO WAY FINALLY but I will go because you know my future as well" said Dawn "Dawn don't do anything to ruin your future" said Mana "MANA come on nothing will happen unless destiny changes my fate but I hope not" said Dawn. Then she open door and Dawn face was smiling (me: now the fun is about to begin I love you Atem).

Dawn walk past Atem "hey Dawn where are you going" said Atem but she was silent because she was to focus on going to the palace "Atem listen Dawn is no longer a priestess because she is going to live in the palace please take care of her" said Mana. "I'll take care of her and now I can make my move" said Atem "good luck because your future begins as well may the gods protect you both and farewell pharaoh" said Mana.

The day was coming to a close and Dawn had everything she needs her life was perfect except for one thing (me: this is the confession Dawn been waiting for). Atem went walking for to calm his mind and saw a girl sitting next to the bank of the Nile and notice it was Dawn and he put his cape around her shoulder.

"Oh Atem thank-you" said Dawn then she stood up "Dawn I have something to say ok here I go I really love you and I want to be mine" said Atem "I love you too always ever since I saw you" said Dawn and they embraced each other and walk hand and hand (me: wow I'm finally with my dream guy yeahhh alright).

**Thank-you for reading the second chapter of "The love that can't be" please review and tell me how I did. Your reviews help me become a better writer so thank-you. I love all the support you give me. **


	4. The ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with yu-gi-oh. Everything belongs to the original owner.**

**This is the third chapter of "The love that can't be" review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:** 2 years has pass and Egypt was at peace and Atem finally got the women he love which is Dawn. It was the year of the sun and Dawn always goes to Thebes to pay her respect to her dead father and stay a whole week. "Atem its finally time I must leave you for a while sorry but I'll be back promise" said Dawn "ok I miss you though be safe" said Atem.

During this time Atem is 18 years old and Dawn is 17 years old getting close to being adult. Dawn then gets her horse and leaves to Thebes for a sad painful memory and her boyfriend which is Atem watches her leave down to the last spec that he can see.

Atem POV

It has been 3 days since Dawn left and I feel sad and alone "milord what wrong you haven't been yourself are you ok" said Seto. I think my friend was right I been moping around all day then during the night I found myself in a bed in a room where we keep our sick and injured.

"Why I am in this place" said Atem "milord you are sick" said Seto "what I never get sick this is a rare disease right" said Atem "yes milord it's the sadness and loneliness disease" said Seto "wait aren't you suppose to get this as a child" said Atem. "Yes milord but you weren't alone but now you are and I know who to blame" said Seto "really who" said Atem "it's your new girlfriend" said Seto.

After Seto said this I was in shock no way that Dawn would let me be alone she loves me so no I won't believe it. "Milord I'm going to past judgment on her because that woman betrayed you" said Seto then he left before I could say a word "OH NO, Isis please stop this I'm too weak I know she'll pass the judgment test but still stop this" said Atem "as you wish my pharaoh" said Isis.

Dawn POV

I need to tell you what happen before I enter Thebes. I saw a vision of the future that even I haven't seen.

**Vision:**_ I saw myself in her but in the future with a man I couldn't see his face but I heard talking and cleared my thoughts. "Dawn I'm so happy I can't believe I'm going to become a father" said the man (me: that's the future self of Atem)._

_Then I saw his face I said to myself "no way its Atem I should have known my future has always been with him but wow I'll have his children too I'm so lucky but wait how do I get married to him I'll save that for destiny" _**end of vision.**

I had 1 more day before I left then I saw horses coming from the horizon until they were right in front of me. "Dawn we're here to past judgment for your crime against the pharaoh" said Seto. I was confused by what he said but whatever I did the gods know the truth because they know I didn't do nothing.

After the judgment of course I was innocent I never did anything. "Atem felt alone and sad after I left to come here but I know the cure for the sickness he needs comfort of another person" said Dawn.

After this we went back to the palace and of course Atem was cured as I thought.

Both Atom and Dawn POV

Its been 3 months after Atem was cured by Dawn and they both went to the high priest council "my pharaoh if anything happen to Egypt and you die please consider having someone take your place or have an heir to the throne, you choose" said Seto.

"Seto I chose both just in chase my children die I leave Egypt in your hands but before I can have an heir I need to marry" said Atem "well my pharaoh I hope for the best if any danger comes which I hope never happens" said Seto "something I need to say tonight we'll have a ball for my parents death anniversary but only people from the palace and temple are invited" said Atem.

"We'll make everything ready milord" said Seto "well Dawn what will you do" said Atem "it's a surprise I can't tell you sorry but I hope you like it" said Dawn and she left with a smile on her face "alright I'm going to ask Dawn to marry me and become my queen" thought Atem.

The day finally arrived for the ball to start and everyone was in their best clothes this was going to be the best night for all the women and men who are couples.

"Everyone is here so let begin (to himself) but I haven't seen Dawn yet, wait is that her" said Atem then turned his head and saw the most beautiful women out of all the girls. "Milord is that you" said Dawn "it is you Dawn you look so beautiful" said Atem "stop Atem your making me blush" said Dawn.

"May I have an honor of having this dance" said Atem "yes you may" said Dawn and they danced the night away then they stop dancing. "Can you come with me" said Atem "sure' said Dawn the place they went was a balcony and no one could see them.

"Dawn I've known you for a long time and now I want you to be mine forever so (he kneels) Dawn will you marry me and be my queen" said Atem "I don't know what to say but YES A MILLION TIMES YES" said Dawn and Atem put the ring on her finger and they embraced and they kiss for the first time in a long time. (Me: I crying tears of joy this is so sweet I love stuff like this anyway let me stop talking more reading).

"Atem we need to tell your people" said Dawn "we will but not right now I'll marry you as soon as I can my love, I love you" said Atem.

The two lovers went inside from the balcony and everything was over the high priests stay to wait for the pharaoh to return "my pharaoh where were you" said Seto. "I went to the balcony just to take a break with Dawn" said Atem "well did you two have a good time" said Seto.

"Actual we both have something to say to you all" said Atem "well lay it on us we're waiting" said Seto. "Why don't you tell them Dawn" said Atem "as you wish well everyone the pharaoh has ask me to marry him" said Dawn "we're proud of you pharaoh and congrats from all of us" said Seto.

The high priests left to their rooms for it was past midnight and Atem walk Dawn to her room "thank-you for walking but I could've come alone" said Dawn. "I know but I really want to look out for you" said Atem "yes I know" said Dawn.

"Before I leave I forgot to say something and it's about you" said Atem "well say it" said Dawn. "You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side but together my love we shall rule this world just you and me" said Atem and left without another word. "That was so sweet I've never had anyone say that to me before Atem must truly care for me" said Dawn.

Seto POV

"I know this is the future of the pharaoh but why I've Dawn couldn't. I've loved just as much as he does" said Seto. It's true I have been in love with her for a while now I was going to say something but I'm ok. I'm really not jealous of him because I know how much she loves him.

My main problem is my father he was been acting weird since the problem with Bakura happen I don't know what to do but wait and see what happens.

Both Atem and Dawn POV

During the night the two lovers had a dream about what their future holds and it was the same dream.

The dream was about their wedding they will have in about 1 month and have their honey moon near the Great Pyramids and will have a great time.

(Me: all of you should know what this means when they have a special night and I'm not saying anything more so try and guess and see y'all later).

During the dream the two also have a son whose name is still a mystery but he looks just like his father and a few years later a daughter will be born as well.

**Thank-you for reading the third chapter of "The love that can't be" please review and tell me how I did. Your reviews help me become a better writer so thank-you. **


	5. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with yu-gi-oh. Everything belongs to the original owner.**

**This is the fourth chapter of "The love that can't be" review and enjoy! Also I'm sorry that's its short but it's the climax I will thank anyone who view this story still no reviews but I don't care because I love to write. I'm sorry that its short but it's the best part. **

**Chapter 4:** It has been 7 days since Atem ask Dawn to marry her and become his queen. The pharaoh is seating on his throne for another boring day in court. The high priest does most of the work and after everything was done one of the priest kneeled before him.

"My pharaoh what would you like us to do for the wedding" said Seto "first thing first we need to clear the temple and clean it, then a banquet after and everyone can come from the kingdom" said Atem "we will do so milord" said Seto.

During this time Dawn went for a walk back to the temple to see her old friends. "Dawn what brings you here" said Isis "Ah, Isis please can you help me when the wedding comes with my dress" said Dawn "sure I can because you need to look a princess because you are one" said Isis.

The two talk for a while then Dawn left and after her came the priests to tell the priestess about cleaning and clearing the temple for the wedding ceremony.

The month of October on the 16th will be the biggest event in all of the history in the kingdom of Egypt.

**Wedding day**

"Make sure everything is ready before the pharaoh comes in" said Seto "yes sir" said the servants then the pharaoh came in "wow this place looks really different when it's for a wedding" said Atem. "Milord you should get ready its start" said Seto "I'm ready but are ready to be my best man" said Atem "of course I am" said Seto.

"I never worn anything like this before it feels like me" said Dawn "yeah for the beginning you were suppose to be acting like a princess but became a priestess instead" said Isis. It was true the only reason Dawn became a priestess was because of her parents death "you truly look like an Egyptian princess, I always felt like I was your adopted mother" said Isis "thank-you and yes I always thought of you as a mother" said Dawn.

"Well let me finish you up here and your ready to go" said Isis "thank-you for everything but now I'm moving on from one to two" said Dawn and the two started their way toward the temple.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this" said Atem "why do you say this" said Seto "well because I don't know how I'll react when she comes in" said Atem. "Ah, milord a servant is coming to tell us if they're on their way" said Seto "milord's they are coming the women are coming get ready" said the servant.

"Alright here it goes (ok, ok, ok Atem you can do this it's another step into my life with one more person who I care for from the beginning) I'm ready" said Atem and they started walking everything was silent.

"Holy Ra, just wow Dawn looks like a real princess just wow" thought Atem and Dawn was standing in front of her fiance staring at him with happiness in her eyes "Dawn you look amazing" said Atem "thank-you so do you" said Dawn "thanks" said Atem.

"Dawn do you know that this is another step in our life" said Atem "yeah I know" said Dawn "I love you with all my heart and will do everything I can to protect until I die" said Atem "I will do everything I can as well and follow you until my last breath for I will always love you" said Dawn.

"By the power invest in me I now pronounce you husband and wife now you miss kiss the bride" said Seto "I've been waiting for this" said Atem "so have I" said Dawn and kiss to show they are now as one (me: this is my final comment so just be happy that this happens because they both die a traigc death and their children you just have to find out).

After the wedding the banquet began and it was glorious and everyone had a good time and Dawn received the crown and became the queen of Egypt "I can't believe but I'm the queen I hope I can do a good job when you are gone" said Dawn "you'll be a great one just like me don't worry" said Atem "thanks" said Dawn.

"Dawn since you're my wife now what do we do now" said Atem "we go away for a while just the two of us, didn't your parents tell you what they did for their honeymoon" said Dawn. "No they didn't" said Atem "I wonder why" said Dawn "well what about you" said Atem "nope I was to young to understand I was only 1 year old and I can't even ask them now" said Dawn "yeah that's true but your parents are proud of you for the women you turned out to be" said Atem.

"Yeah I think so too but I'm one year younger than my mother before she pass, I'm 20 years old now I'm an adult now" said Dawn "yep and I'm 21 years old pratical older than my mother" said Atem "must feel nice" said Dawn. "Where do you want to go if you don't know might I choose" said Atem "no you go because I really don't know" said Dawn.

"Well what about the Great Pyramids" said Atem "that's actually is a great idea because I really never been there" said Dawn "cool" said Atem. They both started walking to their rooms and gathered a few things and walk to the stable grab the pharaoh's horse and left. The knigdom was now in Seto hands till they come back.

**Thank-you for reading the fourth chapter of "The love that can't be". I want to thanks a special person that I don't know their name but I finally have one review on this story so thank-you friend. I'll keep going as long as I can until I run out of ideas. **


	6. The Great Pyramids

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with yu-gi-oh. Everything belongs to the original owner.**

**This is the fifth chapter of "The love that can't be" so review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**** Seto POV**

I couldn't believe the pharaoh put me in charge this must be a test. I know it'll be hard but I will pass because I'm the right hand man of the pharaoh. My father since the change has been wanting me to get the throne but I tell him that I'll never go until the pharaoh ask me (like right now) but I'll never sit in that throne of his because I'm too loyal.

**Both Atem and Dawn POV**

The day was hot and the sun was shining and the village near the Great Pyramids "this is a nice lovely area" said Dawn "yes it is" said Atem. The pyramids was only a walk away the two lovers walk into one of the inns "I'm just glad that we're not Thebes" said Dawn "yeah bad memories for you glad I pick this spot" said Atem.

"I'll put my stuff and change and take a look at the pyramids" said Dawn "wait let me come with you" said Atem "are you stupid I'll always wait for you my love" said Dawn "yeah I forgot sorry" said Atem "you're ok love ya" said Dawn.

Dawn went in got their room and put her stuff down and changed and walks away without waiting for Atem.

**Atem POV**

I thought she was going to wait for me guess she was too impatience but I don't blame her. I had something special plan for her one of the nights but until then I need to catch up to my queen.

**Both Atem and Dawn POV**

"I was wondering when you'll be here" said Dawn "yeah you didn't wait for me _*huff, huff*_" said Atem (me: he ran). "I'm sorry but I couldn't wait" said Dawn "nah, its ok I don't blame you I've never seen the pyramids either so let go" said Atem.

They both had the entire day to mess around. The pharaoh was really happy because he didn't have to worry about anything (me: this is Atem day off from his work). The day became night and was cold "I think we should go before any snakes or bugs come get us" said Atem "yeah we should" said Dawn.

They left and went to the inn their staying at and for the first time they slept in the same bed. Atem was waiting for Dawn before he can lay down "Dawn is my wife after all so no more secrets and no more separation between us" thought Atem. Dawn came to the bed and went to sleep without being bothered by anything "she is so peaceful when she sleeps love ya Dawn" said Atem while touching her head.

**The next day…Atem POV**

I woke up before my wife and I look at her with loved filled eyes before I went outside I gave Dawn a kiss on her cheek. I truly love her I need to tell her that often just in case anything happens but I will always belong to her and no one else. After the kiss I pulled her hair away from her ear and I said, "I love you Dawn sleep well my love."

I walk outside and closed the door and left into the town. As I went into the pyramid again to read the story about how they were built and see my great grandfather tomb because the three pyramids were in honor of the great pharaohs of Egypt. I am proud to be a great pharaoh myself and teach my people a thing or two but they're asking questions of me having an heir. (Me: here we go again).

I was so amazed by the gold in the tomb but while I was looking a painting of him and his wife then I thought "I hope Dawn is ok without me." I didn't like the fact that she was all alone in the inn but I have to do this in order for me to understand my family history but I'll make it up to her, tonight. (Me: this is getting serious here comes the best part in my story).

I saw it was becoming night I left and started walking toward the inn I thought "I'm getting it tonight I didn't tell her where I was going but I can't say anymore not in front of people."

**Dawn POV **

I was waiting for my husband to return when I woke up this morning I got scared because I didn't see Atem when he comes back I'm going to give it to him. Then I heard the door open and Atem walk in with a expression I'll never forget because it was before my special night with him (me: last comment but tonight is the night the moon shines upon them now my new life has begun).

**Both Atem and Dawn POV**

"Where did you go you never told me what you would be doing" said Dawn "let me explain I went to learn about my history I'm sorry I can make it up for you" said Atem. "I'm still mad but I can't stay mad at you for a long time" said Dawn and Atem thought to himself, "I hope you enjoy it" and the night was filled with the moon shining on top of them a special night.

**The next day**

Dawn thought to herself "I can't believe that just happen to me but I must tell him now." The two lovers were going to go home and Atem was getting everything ready.

**Atem POV**

I was getting everything ready so we can go home and I don't regret anything but now she belongs to me no one can touch her now only I can. I saw my wife coming out of the inn, she looks at me and was blushing and I don't blame her it was a special night.

**Both Atem and Dawn POV**

"Umm, pharaoh can you come here" said Dawn "sure" said Atem and walk to his wife and she ask him, "I want to ask you this but if you had an heir what would it be." "I really don't care but I really want a son but I want both why do you ask" said Atem "umm, because what if I told you that you're going to be a father" said Dawn.

"WHAT ARE YOU SURE, WHEN" said Atem "not too long age I'm so happy" said Dawn "I can't believe it but I'm going to have a heir, this child is my flesh and blood and will have wonderful parents" said Atem "yes a good father and mother I hope our family will grow" said Dawn.

"Come let us go home and celebrate" said Atem and they grab their things and Atem careful put his wife on his horse and went back to the palace "now because of this I want you to be careful and I still see you have the key my mother gave you" said Atem.

"Oh yes I never took it off I look at it and remember her how she was the greatest queen ever" said Dawn and finally arrived back at the palace.

Atem told his high priests the wonderful thing that just happens and Isis told them that it was going to be a son.

**8 months later…**

Atem and Dawn son was born and they named him Yugi (me: oh, I wonder who this could be). Yugi looks like his father and 2 years later was able to speak.

**Yugi POV**

I love my mother and father they're amazing people I can't wait to become pharaoh but during this time the peace didn't last long my father always went away to calm things down but I always welcome him back and he always pat my head telling me, "it's ok I'm here" and then I was surprise but now I have a sister named Amy and I love her to pieces.

I always took care of my sister until my mother got sick we both were worried but my father saved her thank goodness and my life has alone begun (me: I won't explain about how the daughter came to much detail and writing sorry).

**I want to thank all of you for viewing this and for my two followers I have thank-you we are about to reach the ending of the entire story but there is a squeal to this so stay tuned. **


	7. Children tragic day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with yu-gi-oh. Everything belongs to the original owner.**

**This is the sixth chapter of "The love that can't be" so review and enjoy! I personal hating writing this one it's so sad. This chapter is all in Dawn point of view. **

**Chapter 6:**** Dawn POV**

Its sad not having my children since that day I can't stand it they were my pride and joy I can't go on with my life. I know my husband saw as well but only parts I saw the entire thing but still I know that Atem is just as sad as me it's a day I'll never forget.

It was like any other day it's been many years now my children are now teens growing up before me. Yugi is 16 now and Amy is 15 the age I know to be the best I've been there but now I'm 38 years old and Atem is 39 almost to be 40 but I don't care if I'm old.

I was happy that my daughter was never a priestess because I would always tell my stories about how it was my parent's idea if they were killed which happen. I also tell her to be lucky to have both parents I never had mine and she would always tell me "mother I'm so sorry I'm happy that my parents were here I would be alone except I'll only have my brother so I thank the gods you didn't die for my sake" said Amy.

I was crying every time she said this then when it comes to my son I tell him stories about his father always protecting me. "Yugi I want you to say this to the person you love you're the wind at my back and the sword at my side but together my love we shall built a peaceful world just you and me" said Dawn.

Of course I told him that his father said that to me but I could tell he wanted to say it to someone. I remember Atem telling me that Seto was acting weird and Bakura was still at large when he escape to plan his revenge toward me I said to myself "OH NO he knows I have children, NO I have to watch them carefully now."

The kingdom was in a panic with all the new stuff happening Seto becoming like his father and Bakura burning some houses to call me home. I hated every moment of this I couldn't take it but my husband was calm and was dealing with the problem one at a time.

The problem with Seto was solved his father was controlling him because he didn't like that Atem was the pharaoh. Then a servant came into the throne room sitting beside my husband telling us that Bakura was in the palace.

I got up from my chair and ran to find my children because who knows what will happen and Atem was worried as well but dealing with Seto punishment and I told him "I'll take care of this he's my problem not yours."

Before I could get to my children I saw Bakura running and jump in front of him "Bakura stop right now I'll not let you go forward" said Dawn. "Well you know me well but I have no business with you so move" said Bakura "never" said Dawn "fine then you leave me no choice" said Bakura.

I saw a sword get taken out and my side was bleeding with blood on my hands then my children came from behind and jump in front of me "what are you doing" said Dawn "we are protecting you we don't want you to die" said Yugi. "Amy please tend to that wound I'll take care of this guy" said Yugi "no you can't uhh" said Dawn.

Then Yugi and Bakura started fighting with swords and by this time my husband was here "Dawn you alright" said Atem "yes but Yugi is…" said Dawn then me and him saw are son get stab in the chest "NO Yugi" said Dawn and I started to cry with tears in my eyes.

I couldn't believe my eyes I tried to run my side hurt too much "no my son" said Dawn. My husband went to him and Bakura keep walking past me and Amy. I saw my daughter go after him "wait" said Dawn but she didn't listen so full of hate and revenge.

I walk slowly and I saw horror my daughter getting hurt in place I can't say too painful to talk about but it's what I went through with that man. I saw her fall to the ground and Bakura left the doors saying "my job is done" boy did I want to kill him.

My son called out to me "bring Amy to me I want to see her" so I grab her as best I could and walk back and Atem saw that she was worse than me meaning the things he did to me became worse with her. I both saw my children laying with each other holding both hands "my sister I'm sorry but I want to lay with until my end" said Yugi.

They both said to each other the words I love you and then died in front of my eyes I was crying like no ever could my children are gone. I felt a hand on my head I look and saw Atem he was in the same position as me but he told me, "Maybe we'll see them again one day in a different time."

I dried my tears but I didn't like the fact I had to bury my own children in the valley of kings there but I try to forget that day but I fear I won't be in this world much longer for my death is coming I think.

I was hoping my day wouldn't come but it did and my husband is going to be alone I hope I see him again in another time. (Me: this means they see each other in modern day Japan in the new improved game of duel monsters in the first story of "The past is the future" my new story).

**Thank-you for reading the sixth chapter of "The love that can't be" only two more chapters I'm sorry guys but I will never stop writing so I love all of y'all and review please thanks. **


	8. Queen tragic day

**Sorry it took so long but I had a writer block couldn't think of anything but here the seventh chapter of "The love that can't be" so review and enjoy. This chapter is all in Atem point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any yu-gi-oh series **

**Chapter 7:** **Atem POV**

I wish I can forget but I can't my dreams are nightmares by that event. I hate being alone I can't stand not seeing her for she was always by my side. I knew this had to happen I know I'll see her again that my promise I made to her but I want to forget that day but I'll still tell.

My kingdom was falling apart when I fix one problem another one comes up I couldn't take any more. I wish it could stop and be peaceful again but I guess this is what fate had in store for us. My wife always by my side told me, "Only you can save this world only you have the power no else can do it but you" said Dawn.

She was right like usual but I guess I don't like fate but a servant came running in, "milord its Seto his father has him again but more powerful" said the servant.

I look at Dawn and sighed and thought "great not this again it's been months since that happen just great." If you haven't figure it out Seto's father wants him to have the throne but his son keeps saying no and confused of what to do. His father said to me the first time that his son didn't make his decision so he did for him.

I have to be extra careful now I mean come on what will he do. "OH NO he's going to take someone precious to me and kill them so I can become weak and I know who he going for my wife" I thought. After the day work I felt so tired Dawn helped me back to the room and I fell asleep.

**Dream**

"_Where I am" I thought but no one answer then I saw something "wait is that, NOO it can't be I won't believe" I saw my wife in my arms. _

_What am I seeing is this the future no it can't my wife is supposed to stay with until the end. "Why" I ask my body started to move "please Dawn stay with me" said Atem. She looked at me and told me, "it's your fault" said Dawn and disappeared in a blink of an eye. _

_No this can't be my fault there got to be a reason why it's like this _**end of dream. **

I woke up screaming and tears were in my eyes I wish that doesn't happen. "Ow what in the world, huh SETO" said Atem when did he get here and realize I'm somewhere else I'm his prisoner but why.

It came to me this is how Dawn will come into his trap that his plan was to kill her. Now I know the dream was it was telling to get prepared I guess it's her fate to die before me I'm going to hate this my life is ruined.

Seto left me and I was watching this through my puzzle because it connects to anything I wish to see. I see Dawn come in the doors demanding to Seto to let me go but of course he said, "if you wish to see him then duel me" "I accept" said Dawn here we go a yami no game (shadow game).

A shadow game who ever loses will lose their soul I don't like this what if she loses don't say stuff like that only think positive. If Seto loses maybe his father will be gone forever please win Dawn you can save him. I have a feeling that there is something more to this than meets the eye I hate this one bit.

The duel starts but I can't see many things a few hours later it's over. Dawn won of course why wouldn't she I know that she is the best duelist I have seen since I was only four. When I duel her man I hate her in some ways because she beats me ever time with her red-eyes black dragon (me: that's my favorite card beside the dark magician).

I was happy that she won I can finally relax I can't believe I was worried but he said that phase I'll never forget. I was still in my place that I was at I look for a way out but nothing then I turned to see the spirit of his father what he would say.

"Dawn you can't see him unless you give up your soul for Atem is in the shadow realm" said the spirit. What this can't be happening to me I'm in this place now it make since I knew this wasn't easy. "You must do this or you'll never see him again but your soul won't go there only mine your soul will go into your key" said the spirit.

I wish she didn't say I'll do it I'm alone because of this so it happen I was back in my bed I got up right away ran as fast as I could to her. I saw her standing I knew she could tell that I didn't like what she did for me but I still thank her for it.

I saw her fall flat on her hack I guess it didn't hurt. I held her in my arms "Dawn why do you do this for me" said Atem "I love you way to much you still need to go on the kingdom needs it's pharaoh I serve my purpose and I'm fading away slowly" said Dawn.

My wife was not lying I was the only one fit to do this job but she was fading away I couldn't see her legs. "Dawn I promise I'll see you again I don't care if my entire memory is erased I just want ti see you again at least with my memory of you" said Atem.

She told me one last thing that she loved me and I gave a response back and with all that was left was the key. I couldn't stop crying but my end shall soon come but until then I'll fix Egypt to its glorious days. (Me: now everyone should know Atem fate on how he dies but I'll still explain in the next chapter so see ya).

**Thank-you for reading the seventh chapter then next one is not the final one I'll keep going and explain how they come back into the world of living and I want to thank death1500 for reviewing its means a lot to me when you review love y'all. **


	9. The king fate

**I hate to break to you guys but this is the last chapter. I'm sad myself I had so much fun writing this but I will write filler chapters for this story so stay tune for updates and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any yu-gi-oh series. **

**Chapter 9:**** Atem POV**

"So this is it our final battle we have come far for this moment and nothing will take this kingdom, not on my watch" said Atem. I know what you're thinking but it's true the final battle is here I can't believe what my kingdom has come too.

The people were afraid of nearby kingdoms will take over because the problems just keep coming there was no end but I made sure that the borders were protected. I was happy that none of the kingdoms came and gunned us down.

I finally realize that my fate is over I must past the touch to someone but for right now I can't I must fight this battle with all my strength I have left. I will not fail my kingdom will stay strong and I will see Dawn again someday but I don't know how but I will.

A lot has happen since the last 5 months I finally have my best friend Seto back but the downside is in order for him to come back Dawn had to, t…I don't want say it hurts too much (deep inside my heart was broken up in two what people don't realize is that she made me complete).

I could feel tears coming in my eyes but I held them in because I don't want anyone to see that I still miss her and forgot the event (I have not) and I'm a man I can't cry any way they are not supposed to show emotion.

The evil god Zorc has come from the shadow realm thanks to Bakura (man do I hate that guy) to finally bring this world into darkness. The items my father made was the whole reason we're in this mess.

I had to do something or else I will be shame for the rest of my life about a pharaoh who was scared to do anything I mean wow come on people I'm willing to do anything for the kingdom I'm the pharaoh.

That's not me (this is true all I say about myself came from my wife I wish she was still here) I will never give up it's not my style.

I don't care if I'm the only person left to fight him off back I won't go down without a fight. I live by my own rules and if I'm truly the only one then so be it.

"Seto make sure that trap is ready by the time I bring him here" said Atem "Yes milord it's ready but are you sure you could die" said Seto. I had to do this if I didn't the future would never exist and I would hate myself for it.

"I know but it's for the kingdom and my people if I go down then I go down trying but it would help me if you had more faith in me" said Atem. I hate that no one ever has any faith in me it's like they know I'll fail but I'll show them.

I went on my horse and rode toward Zorc I still can't believe I'm doing this maybe in the future I'll be known as the pharaoh who deliver the world from darkness but no one will know my name for I will be nameless.

I saw Zorc on his way toward the kingdom but nowhere near the palace I need to get his attention. I just hope it works but why I am doubting myself I'm a powerful pharaoh why would I do that.

"HEY ZORC COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN" yelled Atem "you are pitiful pharaoh I can catch before you can say Ra is dead" said Zorc "well let's see you try" said Atem. I told my horse to go (here we go).

I saw Seto coming into my view and yelled as loud as I can "HE'S COMING GET READY WE GOT ONE SHOT AT THIS MAKE IT COUNT." I was hoping that it would work but it failed the shot came too early.

I was getting tired of losing so I decided to take Zorc on myself and I will win. "Milord what are you doing" said Seto "I'm saving this place with my life I summon the Egyptian Gods" said Atem.

The gods came to me and I said my name one final time "ATEM" and the gods formed into one God. "BEGONE ZORC THE LIGHT WILL ALWAYS DEFEAT THE DARKNESS AND I SEAL YOU AWAY FOREVER" said Atem.

**Aftermath**

I did it I'm finally done my life is over I can rest easy for the rest of my life. I was told by the gods that I had to give up my spirit in order for Zorc to stay sealed forever just like my wife finally I'll see her again.

My soul will go into my puzzle and I will make sure that I come back into the world of the living I promise my wife that we see each other again.

"Milord your legs they're fading away what's going on" said Seto. I had to tell him the truth but I had very little time to explain.

**Seto POV**

I saw the pharaoh legs fading away I was wondering what was going on until he said his last words and I hold them dear to me every day now that his is gone.

"Seto listen to me I'm leaving this world until I have to come back I want you to get my puzzle when I'm completely gone and destroy it and put the pieces in this box (I hand the box) and put it in my tomb" said Atem.

His body was fading now and I know that he didn't have time left so whatever he wants to say to me he needs to say it now but I happy for him he doesn't have any regrets in his life because of having a wife and two children but now he will see them again.

"I'm also getting rid of all my memories I won't know who am I or what I did the only thing I will remember is my wife because I promise her that I won't forget her and I don't intend on breaking that promise" said Atem.

"Hurry up milord your arms have started to fade now" said Seto. He looked at his arms and he know I was right but now he has no time left so he just went right ahead and told me.

"Last but not least your are the new pharaoh make this kingdom strong again I know that you are truly fit for the job than I am so please take my puzzle and farewell" said Atem. I can't believe that those were his final words to me but I know this now my fate.

When I look at the pharaoh love life I say that they were not supposed to fall in love but fate had other plans and Dawn and the pharaoh got married and had children they have truly been bless.

The girl I want to love I don't think I can't because I believe that the love can't be but in truth love will always find a way and fate will make sure I get with her if it's my destiny.

**5,000 years later…Author POV**

A tomb was discover in Egypt of a nameless pharaoh and in this tomb was a box it had not been open until later a boy named Yugi Mutou open it when it was giving to him by his grandpa. In this box was pieces of the puzzle the pharaoh had a long time ago and people say that his spirit still lives in it.

Yugi had a difficult time solving it and took him eight years to get finish but it happen when he put the final piece in the spirit of the pharaoh was awaken. Yugi went to duelist kingdom and became the king of games thanks to Yami's help and Yugi finally know who this spirit is (all he's knows is that he had a wife named Dawn and remembers everything about her but nothing else being the fact that he was the pharaoh).

About Dawn well, there is a girl know as Amy Mutou (she doesn't know that she related to Yugi so they don't use her last name just her first). Amy was giving a key from a tomb of the queen of Egypt her mother told that the spirit of the queen is still in there and can hear her say one name and one name only.

That name was Atem but no one knew who in the world had that name in Egypt all those years ago then again maybe it's the name of the nameless pharaoh. Amy was living in the United Kingdom when he parents moved to Japan. Amy has also realize that spirit in her key is the queen and is waiting for her husband to come home.

Yugi and Amy will meet each other some way or somehow because the items they have connect them in a way that no one else knows about except that the spirits in these items know each other very well.

Amy will meet Yugi by walking back home after a long day of running and sees the duel king (I mean come who doesn't know about him) and will ask him to duel her for she is the duel queen where she come from.

"_**Play a game and lose yourself within another dark mind trust the cards and show no fear the dark powers of long ago return to today and all the world will feel the strength" this is a theme to think about in the next story I write.**_

**Thank-you for staying with me but now I'm finished but don't go away stay for the filler chapters I'll be writing but the main story is now done no more. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and follower me it's been a blast for me to write. **

**I will see all of you later so bye –rdschmitz96 **__


End file.
